One Plus One Equals Three
by BlueHarlequin
Summary: Reid visits Shawn after a consult and Lassie catches them in flagrante delicto. Seeing Carlton's arousal Shawn invites him to join in. Carlton Lassiter x Shawn Spencer x Spencer Reid (censored version)


One Plus One Equals Three

Author: BlueHarlequin

Chapter 1 – May I Introduce You to Carlton Lassiter

Disclaimer: Nothing of Psych or Criminal Minds belongs to me; this is not for profit. No copyright infringement intended.

Warnings: graphic sex between men, threesome, completely pwp

A/N: unbeta'd. Please be kind. Updates are always posted in my profile. Feel free to PM me with comments or leave a review, I love hearing from ya'll! Due to some of the site requirements there are some alternate avenues to access my writing posted in my profile as well. **All the uncensored content is on my blog or the other fiction site.**

Psych x Criminal Minds

Shawn Spencer x Spencer Reid

Summary: Reid visits Shawn after a consult and Lassie catches them in flagrante delicto. Seeing Carlton's arousal Shawn invites him to join in.

* * *

"Well it's kind of nice we finished that consult so fast." Rossi looked over at Reid who was texting on his phone. "What's so interesting over there?"

Reid blushed, "Ah, well I was wondering, since you're going to be in LA until Sunday for your book signing if you could drop me off in Santa Barbara to see a friend. You could just pick me up on your way back when you're done." The Bureau jet was stuck in they town they had been in with a landing gear problem. The mechanic assured it would be fixed by Sunday afternoon.

Rossi looked up at the road sign as they passed. He smirked as he realised that Reid had waited until they were a few miles out of the city limits before asking. "I can do that. What's the address?"

Minutes later, Rossi dropped Reid off in front of the building. "Psych?" He looked at the young man expectantly. The kid was being overly obtuse about his 'friend.'

"Remember that guy we met in LA six months ago?"

Rossi recalled the kid who had solved the case before they even made it to the police station. "Yeah, that goofy young man who claimed to be a psychic."

"I told him I was in Santa Maria and he invited me to stay with him for the weekend."

Dave regarded Reid speculatively; the kid knew he didn't care for psychics, "Didn't you stay with him for awhile after that case too?"

Spencer's face suddenly adopted an innocently neutral look, "Yeah ... we actually have a lot in common. It was fun." He wasn't going to tell him that he had figured out Shawn wasn't a psychic. He changed the subject, "Well it's kind of convenient your agent had a book signing lined up at the last minute."

Dave laughed, "Convenient my ass. I wouldn't be surprised if it had been arranged months ago and she bribed the mechanic to break the plane." He motioned to the young man, "Anyway, go have fun with your friend. I have a date with some scotch and a good cigar at my hotel." Spencer rolled his eyes and climbed out of the car, grabbing his go bag out of the back. Dave drove off once he knocked on the door and Gus answered.

The other man grinned when he saw him, "Hey Spencer, Shawn's at the police station."

"Did I come at a bad time? Is he helping out with a case?"

Gus made a face and Reid heard him mutter under his breath, "More like pestering a certain detective." He smiled at the agent. "Something like that, I'll give you a ride since I have no idea how long he's going to be there."

When they arrived at the police station and went in Reid barely suppressed a giggle as the other man practically bounced over to them. "Spencer! Cool man that you could make it. Hey this is Lassie." Shawn dragged the young doctor over to the detective's desk.

"Lassie?" Reid looked at the man inquisitively

The older man rolled his eyes. "Carlton Lassiter, Head Detective."

Reid smiled at him tentatively and Shawn jumped in. "What you think Spencer, Lassie's a fine specimen of a man isn't he?"

Both the detective and Reid sputtered and it was Gus' turn to roll his eyes. Reid blurted out, "You have an uncanny resemblance to this guy I shot."

Carlton raised his eyebrows, "You shot someone?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce Spencer to everyone. Jules, Lassie, this is Dr. Spencer Reid, genius and FBI profiler extraordinaire."

Lassiter stood up and went to shake Reid's hand but Shawn jumped in front and examined his face. "Really Spence? Because I think I might have a heart attack if Lassiepants has a doppelganger. That would be too much collective handsomeness for my poor self to handle."

The detective blushed furiously and was about to give the psychic a piece of his mind when Gus interrupted. He was desperately trying to change the subject before things got out of hand, "So what happened with the guy you shot?"

Reid stammered, "Well he was holding an ER room full of people hostage. My boss created a diversion so that I could go for the gun at his ankle. Then, just as he figured it out, I shot him in the head. That's really all there was to it."

Shawn clapped him on the back, "Spencer's just being modest. I'm sure there was a lot more to it than 'just that.' Anyway, we are a wasting time. Lassie, I bid you adieu for now. I'm going to show Spence around our fabulous city and grab some dinner." He ushered the young doctor out of the station before anyone else could get in a word edgewise.

Later that evening, Carlton stood at the door to Shawn's place contemplating whether or not to go in. Lately, and despite his best efforts he had been hanging out with younger man on Friday nights. They would go over cold cases, eat takeout and sometimes watch crime dramas. Lassiter refused to acknowledge they were technically 'date nights' though his subconscious tried to label them as such. It had magically progressed to the point that he didn't even put up too much of a fuss when psychic teasingly referred to them as such. His growing attraction to the young man was starting to make him question his intentions. He ruefully admitted to himself that the river in Egypt was getting harder for him to navigate. However, this evening was different. Spencer had a guest and he wasn't sure their standing plans were still good. Carlton had rationalized that the consultant hadn't technically cancelled so he could still show up as usual, maybe find out a little bit more about this _fabulous_ _Dr. Reid._ He was about to knock when he heard a low cry from inside the door followed by a strangled shout.

Drawing his gun, Carlton tested the doorknob. He frowned as it turned smoothly in his grip. He would have to have a talk with Shawn later about properly securing his residence. He stealthily moved down the hall and peeked into the bedroom where the noises were coming from. Lassiter froze as the scene before him unfolded.

Shawn and the young agent were on the bed together engaged in rather passionate sex.

* * *

**Due to Fanfiction Admin this portion of the story has been censored for explicit content.**

**Full version available on the other links provided in my profile.**

* * *

The consultant bent over and kissed the young man again, he saw them nod at each other then they both turned to look at him. Shawn smiled at him wickedly and his mouth dropped open in astonishment as he said, "Care to join us?"

* * *

tbc

Comments are a writer's sustenance in life!


End file.
